The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve. More particularly, it relates to an electromagnetic valve which has a plunger mounted on an armature and acting upon a spring-loaded valve body, a flange sleeve which guides the armature, and a pole disc which is located opposite to the flange sleeve relative to a coil.
Electromagnetic valves of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such valves have a construction which is simple, inexpensive and light. They are especially suitable where mounting or weight problems must be solved. However, such electromagnetic valves possess the disadvantage in that they require different parts for "currentless open" or "currentless closed" positions. Thereby their support is expensive and the number of the individual parts must be respectively reduced.